Exchange Mistakes for Forgiveness
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: After the events of The Thumbelina Curse, Snow White will have to move on from her past and amend her mistakes with the people whose lives she caused suffering to. Treat this also like an extra chapter to The Tale of the Frog Prince. [One Shot]


**Originally, I planned for this to be in a multi chapter story, but I think it deserves to be a one shot instead. This one shot take place after The Thumbelina Curse. It is centered on a Guardian that I think the majority of the fans loved (aside from Briar Rose). And it will also support that one ship that is canon in the Dark Parables Universe. It's a ship that I don't really prefer, but I do understand why it was created.**

 **To AgentChan: If I remember correctly... Today is March 27! Happy Birthday AgentChan! This one-shot is dedicated to you!**

* * *

Exchange Mistakes for Forgiveness

A few days have passed in the Snowfall Kingdom since her ventures to the Kingdom of Floralia. Initially, she had planned to aid her brother, Prince Ross Red, and apologize to him if she ever had the chance to see him. She didn't have that chance, but she knows that he is happy with his beloved, the Princess of Floralia, Rapunzel. Thanks to the Detective.

Yet, despite that little good news, there was also something else that has been on her mind. Her son. Gwyn has yet to return from his adventures. And as a mother, it was only natural for her to be concern over his safety. Finally, her worries melt away like the snow for she was relief to hear that the Prince has returned home.

"Gwyn!" she ran over to hug her son.

"Mother." he smiled as he returned the hug. It took just a few seconds until he responded, "Mother?"

"Hm?"

"You're making it a _little_ bit hard to breathe." Gwyn stretched out the little in his sentence.

"Oh," Snow felt embarrassed over her motherly side. Breaking up the hug, she asked as she looked into her son's eyes, "Well, did you manage to find what you were looking for?"

Upon hearing that question, the Prince became elated, "Yes, even better than that!"

"Oh?" Snow gave a questioning look. "What did you find?"

"I finally found Gerda! She saved me again after I was turned to stone! I promise to invite her to the castle!" Gwyn answered with such excitement that his mother was having a hard time processing all the information.

The only answer she could come up for his response was, "What?"

"It will be-" Gwyn stops after noticing his mother's worried expression. "What's wrong, Mother?"

"Well, it's..." Snow White stopped to hesitant.

Out of all that she's been though, this was one of the most awkward situation she has ever been in right now. She has told her son about the False Mirror, her brother, and herself as the Snow Queen, but this wasn't about being honest or not. Despite who she is, the Queen of the Snowfall Kingdom isn't the type to hold a grudge against someone. Not her stepmother who wanted her dead many years ago, not her brother who oppose to her marriage following after, not James who caused her to separate from him, not even his wives who were all married before her.

She wondered if Gerda will hold a grudge against her. Forgiveness is a powerful thing and Gerda was chosen as the Golden Child for that reason... Because she has a pure heart. Therefore, she is capable to forgiven even her, the women who once abducted her for her own noble yet selfish reasons.

Snow White began to recall a time when she forgave someone who done her harm many years ago, her stepmother. The vain woman who wanted her dead, bringing pain and suffering to everyone she knows and love. Yet, despite all the Evil Queen's wicked deeds, Snow White had the kind heart to forgive her. Then again, the Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss was having doubts of her own.

"Mother?" Gwyn's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked into her son's hopeful eyes. "Would it be alright if I invite Gerda to the castle?"

She was hesitant as the Prince was waiting for her answer.

Finally, she gave her response, "Yes, I suppose."

Despite he was hiding it, Snow White can read Gwyn's face. His delightful excitement was clearly written all over.

"Thank you, Mother." he replied before dashing into his room eagerly.

Though it wasn't a regal manner, the Queen didn't mind. In fact, she wanted her son to enjoy his life. Besides, she was also that excited when she was his age as well. However, as soon as the Prince was out of sight and Snow White can tell that she was alone, she let out a deep sigh before moving onwards. She kept wandering around the castle in deep thoughts until she bumped into her father.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Father." Snow apologized.

"It's alright, Snow." former King Edric coughed.

The Queen became concerned, "Are _you_ alright, Father? You should be in bed, you're not well."

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Snow." the Mountain King insisted. He cleared his throat, "Besides, I need to make sure that it stays safe."

"It?" Snow White questioned.

"You know." her father responded in a hushed tone.

Snow White nods her head. She remembered alright. As a child, she learned of the Tinderbox and its powers to grant wishes. The magical object was dangerous to use and the wishes aren't exactly what they're meant to be. More importantly, she knows who is inside. Back before she became the Snow Queen, she wanted the Tinderbox. She begged her father to tell her the whereabouts of the Tinderbox so she may save Gwyn, who was trapped in a dreamless sleep at that time. That was when she learned of the three taboo rules. These rules must never be broken for it would only waste a wish.

-Do not wish for someone's demise

Normally it will cause the person who wished for that wish to die instead.

-Do not change one's feelings for another

It might changed their feelings forever, in a negative way. Plus, it wouldn't be their true feelings.

-Do not wish for revival

Under normal circumstances, second chances are hard to get. And it might caused only more losses than gains. Sacrificing what you love to gain back something else you love.

The Tinderbox, in all honesty, is like a mirror. The wishes reflects the greed within people. Eventually, Snow White did herself good by giving up her search for the Tinderbox. Even she was worried about using power that she doesn't truly understand. That was when she sought the False Mirror, who turned her into her worse self later on.

She will admit, Gerda was brave to confront her back then, but she would always see a tinge of fear in the girl's eyes. It was those eyes that made Snow White felt uneasy. Those eyes where you have no certain of what will happen.

"What's wrong, my daughter?" Edric asked, sensing her concern.

"Gwyn wants to invite Gerda to the palace." she answered.

"Then you should do it." he advised.

"It's not that I won't allow it, but what if she is..." Snow White looked up into her father's eyes. "Cautious towards me? A mother who only wants to keep her son safe and a Queen who rules the kingdom, it is enough to make the girl feel intimidated."

Understanding her worry, Edric place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "When you fell into that curse slumber, were you afraid?"

The young Queen sighs as she admits truthfully, "Yes."

"But you were saved in the end. And later on, you no longer worried about it. It will be the same with Gerda. Just give her some time and I'm sure she'll get used to you." he told her wisely.

His daughter smiled. How she admired his wisdom and good judgement. After the Mountain King left to check on the Tinderbox, Snow White prepared for her son's guest.

* * *

A few months have passed and everything seemed to gone well. Gerda visited the castle more often, much to Gwyn's delight. On the first day, the Golden Child was wary of the former Snow Queen. After all that had happened between the two of them in the past, combined with the feeling Snow White radiated that Gwyn described as "over-protectiveness", who could blame her? Much like the Queen sorrows, Gerda's worries only lingers. They will never leave her as long as she lives.

The girl would remain quiet and give small conversation in the Queen's presence that Snow White began to wonder if the child will always looked at her in a different way. She knew that she must do something.

So one day...

Gerda came for a visit to find that Gwyn was nowhere to be found. She looked around to see a table oddly enough for two.

"He's not here, Gerda." Snow White spoke as the girl turned around. The Queen hoped that Gerda doesn't harbor any mistrust against her, despite they both needed this. She continued to explain calmly as she approached the girl. "I'm afraid that he has other duties to attend to."

"Your Majesty..." Gerda whispered very quietly that it almost wasn't audible.

The Golden Child immediately realized that it wasn't the Prince who sent her the invitation. It was Snow White, herself. She wanted to have a personal audience with the girl.

"Please, have a seat." Snow White offered.

"Thank you." Gerda replied quietly as she cleared her throat. She nervously sat in her seat, but was fidgeting uncomfortable as the Queen pour tea for the two of them. Her guest took a sip before she proceed to asked her question.

"Tell me, Gerda, are you... Still afraid of me?" she hesitantly questioned.

The girl looked up at the Queen before looking back down, "O-Of course not, Y-Your Majesty."

The Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss frowned as she released a slow sigh, already seeing flaws in that answer. She didn't want the girl to lie, addressed her as a Queen, or be afraid of her. First, she didn't want the child to feel intimidated by her presence. Normally, it would be during these talks that Gwyn would be around to help with the awkwardness. But he isn't here today. They will need to talk it out by themselves. Second, she was hoping that the girl didn't lie, even though she doesn't blame her since she is the one at fault. Three, she didn't want Gerda to looked at her as a Queen. She didn't want the title of royalty to judge one's mind.

"Please, don't call me 'Your Majesty'." she insisted. "Just call me Snow White."

"That's..." Gerda stopped herself to think about it. "Yes, Queen-"

"Snow White." Snow corrected her, not wanting anything else before her name.

A little nod from the girl as she understood, "...Snow White."

She had a small smile on her face as the Queen took a sip of tea before sighing.

"Gerda, I know its hard for us to get along especially... What had happened ten years ago and I hoped to make amends for my actions, but..." Snow gave another sigh as she struggles to find the right words to explain this. "Normally, people will try fixing their mistakes through gifts and letters. However, I'm not like that. I requested an audience with you personally and privately because... I-I wished to speak to you in honesty, not words in ink or any gifts that I could appeased you with. Because the truth is... That wouldn't be quite honest. Therefore, Gerda, I wished to tell you- not as the Queen of Snowfall Kingdom, but as Snow White..." she paused to keep herself from breaking down. "I-I'm very sorry for what I did and I asked for forgiveness and a chance to earn your trust."

Gerda was stunned by the Queen's sincere confession.

Her only response was, "I... I don't know what to say."

"It's your choice to make. I won't pressure you in making your decision." Snow White tried her best to remain calm. Despite the fear she is feeling right now, she was more relief to feel less weight off her shoulders.

"No, you misunderstood me. What I'm trying to say is, I forgive you. I already had, ever since I heard the reason why you wanted to save Gwyn. You were honest and I could tell that your words came from your heart. So I forgive you and I too, also want to get along with you." the Golden Child explained. She slowly sighed as she continued slowly, "Snow, I understand that you might be feeling guilty and shameful for what you did, but you weren't been selfish. You didn't do what you did for yourself. You were doing it for Gwyn, the Prince whom we both care for."

"Gerda..." the Queen was in awe and touched by the girl's words. Nevertheless, she was happy that she was forgiven for her past. She sniffled, but smiling as she expressed her gratitude, "Thank you."

The two got up from their seats as Snow slowly approached the girl. Gerda, understanding what she wanted to do, gave a nod. The Queen embraced the girl in her arms as Gerda returned the gesture. After they separate, the girl noticed that the woman was a little teary-eyed.

"Thank you, Snow White." Gerda replied. "For the tea... And a chance to make amends."

Snow White smiled, "So, how do you feel about my son?"

* * *

It was just like the King had said, Gerda eventually got used to Snow White's company. The girl would often get invited by Gwyn and his mother during the holidays. They would talk about her adventures in the Kingdom of Floralia. With each week passing by, the more Gerda spend times with Gwyn, the more Snow White see their relationship growing.

As a mother, she knows from experience of what will happen next. She was excited, but that time will just have to wait for the two newly lovebirds. More importantly, she felt very relieved. If she could be forgiven by Gerda, then there might be a chance for her to forgive someone else.

Three months later, Snow White left her home to travel to Germany. She never seen the Underground Kingdom since James never took her there. Nevertheless, she knows that it was nearby. At the sight of the magnificent palace, the Queen traveled to a certain area of her interest.

She will admit, she was surprised that he still cared for her despite what she did to him. There were many references of her around the kingdom. Even the cottage was like the one she used to live with her seven little friends. Finally, she went to the area where she discover the frog body of her once True Love. Feeling pity that he wasn't given a proper burial, Snow White gave him one near the woman he missed the most. Beside Princess Ivy's tomb.

She was, in all honesty, surprised that his body was still fresh, nevertheless, she wished to keep it that way. Encasing his body in a coffin of ice, she buried him next to the tomb. When she was done, she gave him her final farewell.

"James," she was surprised at saying his name. It's been so long since she actually called out his name. "Where ever you may be, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For blaming you for Gwyn's condition and... For leaving you the way I did. The truth was that... I was afraid. If I had instead seek comfort from you, I thought that I'd grew too attached to you. And if anything had happen that I could had lose you, then I don't think I'd be able to bear another loss." she confessed.

She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. Listening to the chirping sound of crickets and smelling the sweet scent of spring flowers.

"But I was wrong. I shouldn't have been angry at you, I shouldn't have yelled at you or said that it was your fault. There was a time when I yelled at you, saying that I hated you. The trust was that I didn't hate you. I hated myself. I kept on making mistakes that I couldn't take back. I remembered that I had promised to come back to you after I found a way to cured Gwyn. But when I did, I was too late. You already left to be happy. That's why I came here today to say that I'm sorry. You were my best friend and most beloved husband."

Despite tears are falling, Snow managed a smile as it snowed a little in the room. She planted an Edelweiss flower on top of James' grave, saying "I love you" before leaving the room.

Unbeknown to her, someone was watching. He was happy for not only has she forgiven him, but she has also forgiven herself.

"Thank you, Snow." he whispered before disappearing. "May you and Gwyn continue living happily. And I'll be close, watching over you."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Birthday, AgentChan!**


End file.
